Realization
by Smnbkr
Summary: Jane is having fantasies about Lisbon. Lisbon is dating someone what will Jane do when he realizes who it is?
1. Chapter 1

JPOV

Lying on the couch I noticed Lisbon came in late and she was wearing the same thing as she did yesterday. She was usually angry or sick when she came in late, instead she had a huge smile plastered on her face. She closed the door to her office and pulled the blinds. From my position on the couch I could see through the blinds. Watching I could see her take her shirt of and lay it next to her bag. Her back was to me so all I could see was her bare back. She bent down to dig in her bag for her change of clothes.

"Jane what are you doing?" I snapped out of my dazed faze to see Rigsby standing above me and smiling at me.

"Nothing just day dreaming."

"Well by the look on your face it seems to be a pretty good one."

"Shut up." He put his hands up and walked away. Looking back Lisbon had already gotten dressed and was walking out of her office. She walked past me and went into the bathroom. Getting up I decided it was time to make my morning tea. I put they water on to boil and thoughts of Lisbon popped into my mind. She was so beautiful. Her skin was just so perfect. I just wanted to stomp in there and take her on her desk. I almost did too but Rigsby interrupted me.

"Hey Jane." I jumped backwards almost toppling over a table in the process. Lisbon looked at me with concern. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just did not expect you to be there that's all." She smiled at me and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Your water is done." Looking over I saw that the thing was whistling. I got up to pull it off of the burner.

"Jane you have a…you know." She was smiling again and it was almost mocking. I looked at her questioningly.

"Excuse me?" She looked downward and I followed her gaze.

"Oh god, Lisbon I am sorry it just happens sometimes." She just kept smiling as she walked out of the kitchen area. Pouring the water into the sink I walked awkwardly to the bathroom. Going into a stall I tried to calm myself down. It wasn't working very well I just kept thinking about her. Damn my uncooperative body parts.


	2. Chapter 2

JPOV

After getting myself under control I decided to go to Lisbon's office. Her door was closed and as I approached I could hear her talking to someone on the phone.

"Last night was great I can't wait to do it again…How about tonight around eight?" That was all I heard before running off up to the attic. So many thoughts went through my head. Who is it? What does he look like? Is he better looking than me? They just kept running through my brain at warp speed until I couldn't take it anymore. Without realizing it I picked up my phone and chucked it at the wall. The phone exploded and the little pieces skidded across the floor.

"Shit!" I stood up and walked downstairs. The bullpen was cleared out I reached for my phone to see what time it was, but it was no longer in my pocket. Walking into the kitchen I looked on the coffee maker 7:38 PM. Lisbon would be leaving for her date soon. I ran upstairs and grabbed my keys from my jacket pocket. Looking at my "phone" I decided I could fix it later and ran out to my car. The drive to her house was nerve wrecking. The thought of her being with another man just made my stomach drop. Stopping about a block away from her house I could see the front of her house perfectly. Her light was still on which meant she hadn't left yet. I could see headlights in my rearview mirror so I ducked down out of sight. The car pulled up to her house and she walked outside. She was wearing a green cocktail dress and black high heels. The man got out of the car walked up to her. Kissing her on the cheek he walked her down to his car and opened the door for her. He turned to get back into the car and I could finally see his face. I could not believe that it was him. He knew that I liked her and you do not do that to your brother. Well half brother but we were still close or I thought we were.


	3. Chapter 3

LPOV

He walked up to the passenger side and opened up the door for me to get in. Getting in he closed the door and turned to get in on his side.

"Where are we going?" He looked at me and grinned. The way he did it reminded me of Jane. I should not be thinking of him while I am on a date with another man.

"It is a surprise."

"You know how much I love those." Sarcasm was dripping from my words.

"You know sarcasm is the lowest form of wit." I looked at him and smiled. "Why are you smiling?"

"You just remind me of a friend." He returned the smile and the rest of the time was spent in silence. We pulled into a parking spot at some sort of large building.

"What is this?" He looked back and forth between the building and me as if he was trying to think of what to say.

"Well the company I work for has a convention every year and… well I didn't think you would come if I told you."

"What is your job exactly?"

"I am a pharmaceutical rep. I try to persuade doctors to prescribe my companies drugs to there patients." Looking up at him I see how badly he wants me to go with him so I give in.

"Fine, but if this is boring I will leave." His face brightened and he grabbed my hand.

"Shall we?" We walked into the convention. It was filled with doctors and business men. A woman walked up to us and asked Alex what company he was from. Quickly answering the questions the women led us through groups of people talking.

"Here you are Mr…" She looked at him curiously.

"Thompson." He reached out to shake her hand. With that she left and returned to her desk in the lobby. After a few hours people started to leave and the place quieted down.

"Are you ready to go Teresa?"

"Yeah I am getting pretty tired." On the way out to the car he stopped and turned me towards him.

"Did you like our second date?" Brushing a hair out of my face he cupped my cheek in his hand. Moving closer I could feel his warn breath in my hair.

"I have had worse." Smiling he closed the gap between us and our lips met softly. So tender I almost could not feel it. The tempo changed quickly though as I was pushed against his car. Pulling open the door we quickly fell into the darkness of the car.


	4. Chapter 4

JPOV

On the ride home the only thing I could think about was killing Alex. God he makes me so angry. How could he do that he knew I liked her? He did always do things like this though. Even when we were kids he would always try to one up me. It seemed like it took a lot longer than usual to get to my house. Eventually I pulled up to my house, getting out I pulled the keys apart finding the right one and unlocking the front door. The emptiness of my "home" was almost suffocating me. Throwing the keys onto the table I started to take my clothes off throwing them where ever. First my shoes came off and were thrown at whatever was unlucky enough to be in the way. Next my vest and jacket came off they did not make the relieving noise as the shoes did when the hit there desired target. I walked up the stairs into the bathroom throwing the rest of my clothes into the hamper. Stepping into the shower I let the cold water run over my body. For some reason I always thought better in the shower it cleared my mind. Looking at the Lisbon situation with a better mind set I decided to just let it play out and go from there. Getting out of the shower I walked downstairs and made myself some tea. There was a loud knock at the door followed by Rigsby's booming voice.

"Hey Jane are you here?" Walking over to the door I looked down realizing I was still naked.

"Yeah I'll be there in a second." Running upstairs I found a shirt and a pair of boxers on the counter in the bathroom. It will have to do for now. Pulling on the boxers and walking out of the bathroom proved to be harder than I first expected. The shirt was much easier to put on while walking. Approaching the door I pulled it open and Rigsby came bursting in past me.

"Are you okay man?" He looked up at me like a dear in headlights.

"No Jane not really."

"What's wrong?" Rigsby looked like he was going to vomit.

"Do you know Cherri from the last case?" I nodded. "Well I like her a lot and I think she is dating someone. What the hell do I do Jane?"

"Women are very complicated and sometimes are unpredictable. You should try to befriend her and see how you interact before you try to ask her out." Looking up he saw my clothes spread throughout my living room.

"What happened?"

"I got angry."

"You strip when you get angry?" He had a large grin on his face.

"I was going upstairs to get a shower." Nodding in approval he turned around and walked out passing a quick good bye over his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

LPOV

Opening the door to my office I saw Jane laying on my couch. When he looked up at me he shook his head in disgust and walked away. Following him with my eyes I saw that he walked to the kitchen. Opening the door to follow him Van Pelt materialized in front of me.

"Hey boss. We have a case." She looked to where Jane stormed off to. "What's his problem? He has been acting very weird lately." I smirked at her slightly.

"What do you mean weird? Jane weird? No? Never?" Grace returned the smile.

"He has been watching you a lot. Every time you move his eyes follow you." My lips started to turn down.

"Oh my god. I did not even notice." Handing me the file she was holding Grace walked back to her desk. I need to talk to Jane. He was probably in the kitchen so I went there first. Jane was sitting at a table staring at the wall. He had the same look that a lion did before it took down its prey.

"Jane you okay?" He just kept staring at the wall not even acknowledging that I was there. Reaching over I touched his shoulder lightly. His eyes left the wall and met mine. The anger he was showing scared me.

"You bitch! Why can't you just leave me the hell alone? Haven't you already done enough?" I was shocked by his little outburst, but before I could respond he ran out of the kitchen area to the elevator. The team ran in to see what all the yelling was for. Cho was the first to talk.

"What happened?"

"I walked in to talk to him and he just lost it." Cho looked over at Rigsby then back at me.

"He has been acting really…different recently." I was jealous how unemotional he was. It must be great not to care. The tears were welling up in my eyes and I could feel one slide down my cheek. Van Pelt was the first to see.

"Hey boss did you look at the case file I gave you?" Shaking my head and walking to my office before the men could see me crying.


	6. Chapter 6

JPOV FLASHBACK

Walking to school everyday we would pass the house of Anne King. Anne was by far the cutest girl in the 7th grade class. She would always smile at us when we walked by her house.

"Patrick your girl friend is waving at us." He smacked me with his books.

"Owwww. What are you talking about she was waving at me not you?"

"She wants me." It was my turn to hit him with my books. "I'm telling my mom you hit me." We had the same dad but his mother wanted him to have her last name. Just in case she ever left she would not have any ties to my father.

"I don't care what she says your mother is a lying whore." I barely got out of the way before his came flying at my face. Taking off running I ran the rest to the school. Just before I got into my class Alex pushed me into the principle Mr. Turner. His coffee spilled all down the front of his white shirt.

"You know there is no running in the halls Patrick. How many times must I tell you children this? Come with me I am sure your father will be pleased with your actions today." Alex was standing with his back against the door frame and laughing at me. The teacher came and pulled him back into the room and closed the door. Walking to the principles office was not a new thing to me. Though this was the first time for something like this usually it was for correcting a teacher when they messed up.

"Patrick is there ever a time when you can just behave yourself?" Looking into the elderly mans eyes I shook my head no. He picked up the phone to call my father.

"Hello Mr. Jane this is Mr. King the principle at Patrick's school. Well today he was running in the hall and nearly plowed me over. I spilled coffee all over my shirt." I lowered my head so that he could not see me smiling. "If there are anymore incidents we may need to look at an alternate school that can better fit his needs. Patrick your father wants to talk to you." Handing me the phone I put it to my ear.

"Hey dad how was your morning?" He cleared his throat. That was never a good sign he always yells when he does that.

"Patrick why can't you just listen? Why is it so hard just to shut up? Listen to me I need to stop getting these calls. If it happens again there will be major consequences." The phone clicked and it signified the end of the conversation.

"Well here is your pass I will see you during recess." Ripping a piece of paper out of his notebook he handed me my pass. Pulling the door open he let walk under his arm into the hallway. Pulling open my locker door Anne came up behind me.

"Do you get in this much trouble at home?" Lifting up my head quickly I smacked it off a shelf in my locker.

"Uhm. More or less." She smiled at my clumsiness. Gently she slid her hand down my cheek stopping at my lips. I smiled against her fingers. She seemed to snap out of the daze she was in.

"I should get back to class. See you later." Pushing the locker door closed I walked into my class. The day went on sort of smoothly after that. Until lunch, lunch was the class directly before recess so the principle comes to get you before the bell rings to dismiss you. He put his hand on my shoulder to guide me to his office. Opening the door to his office I took the seat closest to the window. It was a perfect view of the playground. I could see Anne talking to the girl from the house across from her. They were always talking to each other. Anne reached up to touch her lips and I wondered if she was talking about me. I could see Alex out of the corner of my eye waving at me. He knew I would be watching. Making his way across the playground he walked up to Anne. She was smiling profusely as they began talking. God damn him he was such a jerk. Just before the ball rang he kissed her. It wasn't even on the cheek it was a full out on the lips. Getting up from the seat I ran out of the door. Mr. Turner was yelling for me but I couldn't care less about what he was saying. The bell rang and I waited for Alex to walk in the door. He came in with Anne. Running up to him I threw him into the door for the boy's bathroom. The door shut behind us and he jumped up quickly.

"So I guess you saw-." My hand smashed into his face causing him to fall back onto the ground. Mr. Turner walked into the bathroom and saw Alex lying on the floor holding his nose. Blood was starting to ooze from between his fingers.

"Patrick Jane my office now!" Walking out of the bathroom I could see the kids trying to get a glimpse at Alex. A few kids gave me high fives as I walked by. The door swung open again. Mr. Turner was all but carrying Alex he handed him to a group of students.

"Take him to the nurse's office please." Turning into his office I sat in the same seat as before. Walking in Mr. Turner slammed the door shut. "Why did you punch Alex?" He seemed confused by my sudden outburst.

"He was trying to make me mad and it worked."

"I guess it did. I have never known you to be physical with other students." Walking to his desk he took a seat at his desk picking up the phone he dialed my home phone.

"Hello this is Mr. Turner both of your children are being dismissed. Patrick hit Alex and he more than likely has a broken nose." Mr. Turner put down the phone. "He hung up. Do you need to go to your locker?"

"No."


End file.
